Talk:Military Rations Pill
Use of Military Rations Pill What are all the episode's in naruto and naruto shippuden that explain military rations pill and show people using them? Cooltamerboy (talk) 18:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC). :I'm sorry..but wat?? ..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) What are all the naruto and naruto shippuden episodes that explain the military rations pill or show people using the pill? Cooltamerboy (talk) 18:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC). :They only showed up in Part I of the anime Cooltamerboy. Don't know the episode. Do some research. If your next line of questions is a regurgitated version of what you already asked, I am telling you know, don't write it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! Cooltamerboy (talk) 18:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC). Amount of use Can only three be used in a day or as much as a person wants? Cooltamerboy (talk) 21:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC). :Do you remember when I told you, a few months ago, that if you ask questions like this I will block you?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have a question for Cooltamerboy, though. When did Asuma say that military Ration Pills double one's chakra? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) When Naruto was fighting Kiba in Part 1. Cooltamerboy (talk) 23:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC). :I could only find Chōji explain that Military Rations Pills allow one to fight for three days and three nights without rest. Asuma only commented that the pills were perfect for Kiba. I think you may have misunderstood it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I might have some guilt in this. In episode 44 it was said that it doubled the chakra amount, but maybe it was a mistranslation or a anime mistake. Jacce | Talk 05:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sakura When did she use it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :The only time I remember her doing it is in an anime only episode, in the beginning of the Twelve Guardian Ninja arc. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) General tool Should we list users?--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lee When did Lee uses that?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the trivia It is said in the wiki page that this is based on a real counterpart in the Sengoku period. Is there any links to verify this, as I'd like to check it out. MILK FOR THE UNYUUFEX, FLAT CHEST FOR THE CUTENESS THRONE, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL PROBES (user talk:Mathetesalexandrou) 17:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Military rations pills are something you can run through a search engine. They are commonly used, however exaggerated the effects/use is in Naruto.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I came here exactly because I tried googling it without a satisfying result. MILK FOR THE UNYUUFEX, FLAT CHEST FOR THE CUTENESS THRONE, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL PROBES (user talk:Mathetesalexandrou) 17:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Temari When did Temari use this? Rafael Uchiha (talk) 02:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 3 days 3 nights The third raikage fight for 3 days and 3 nights can it be added in trivia that he might have used these?Munchvtec (talk) 14:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :His last stand was attributed to his own stamina, so not really. Omnibender - Talk - 14:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC)